


Simple Situations

by narwalish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, but i fuckin ship these two so much, cheesy as hell, do i need to tag that, gross men in love omfg, i guess, i'll tag it when i get to it, maybe porn in the next chapter, non-ninja au, there's a teensie bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwalish/pseuds/narwalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama and Madara as a cute and cheesy domestic couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Situations

**Author's Note:**

> I do not watch/read Naruto but my friend basically forced me to watch all the sad Madara/Hashirama episodes so I'm shipping trash and wrote her (and me) fanfiction of these losers.  
> I'm super sorry if they're out of character. 
> 
> Here you go, Blackmore. hope you like it, you piece of trash.

Madara knew the sun was up before he even opened his eyes. He felt the gentle warmth against his face, and how it heated up the pillow his face was pressed to. He groaned quietly at the thought of having to get out of bed, of having to actually _do_ something. He just wanted to lay in bed and think about-

A gentle humming from the kitchen interrupted his thoughts. Looking to the side, he saw that the other (usually occupied) side of the bed was now empty, and Madara suddenly felt ever so slightly colder at the realisation.

The humming grew louder and Madara looked up as the other man walked into the room. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was holding a tray which looked full to the brim with food- bacon and eggs, pancakes, fruit and a tall mug of coffee.

Hashirama grinned, “You looked so peaceful, I didn’t quite have the heart to wake you up. But I made you breakfast!” he lifted the tray a little higher to draw further attention to it. “I hope you like it~!”

The brunette made his way over to the bed, gently placing the tray onto Madara’s lap, also taking the chance to softly kiss the latter on the forehead.

Madara blushed in return to the loving gesture, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact. Not wanting the food to go cold, he quickly picked up the knife and fork, first eating several chunks of pancake, and then realising, all too soon, how hungry he in fact was. Hashirama, rolling his eyes at the display, moved to the other side of the bed, sitting down and opting to read the local newspaper that had been delivered that morning.  
It didn’t take long for the few plates to be emptied, Madara wiping his mouth gently and mumbling a quiet “Thank You” to his partner.

This was the common route in which most mornings went. Madara usually remained quiet until about mid-day, at which point something would probably piss him off and he would spend the rest of the day ranting about it to Hashirama. The latter would dutifully hear him out until about 5pm, and then would either  
a) make him dinner  
b) piss Madara off enough that he would give Hashirama the silent treatment for the rest of the night  
c) fuck his brains out until he couldn’t remember what he was so angry about  
_or,_ most commonly:  
d) all of the above, in varying order and frequency.

Chuckling, Hashirama moved forward slightly to pick the tray off his partner’s lap, craning his neck to peck Madara on the cheek, and got up, leaving the blushing, raven-haired man in the room alone.

* * *

“Those kids outside are screaming too much.”

 _Here we go._  
“Are they now Madara? You need to remember, they _are_ just children who are-“  
“I don’t care. They’re annoying me.”

Hashirama sighed deeply. Living in a small village had its perks, but boy, could Madara get riled up about nothing.

The conversation about ‘screaming, bitchy little kids’ continued for a few more hours, as predicted, with Madara growing ever angrier and his language growing progressively more colourful, until Hashirama eventually spoke up.

“Well, why don’t you just _go outside_ and tell the kids the shut up, dear?” The brunette didn’t need to look up from his book to know the sudden determination that had appeared on his partners face.

“You know what? Maybe I will. I’m gonna go right out there…”  
The personal rant continued as Madara pushed his chair back and got up, walking purposefully towards the door.  
Hashirama smiled slightly, knowing the events that were about to unfold.

Only a minute later, Madara came shuffling back into the living room.  
“How did it go?”  
“They ran away, crying… I didn’t even _say_ anything…”  
“That would be because of your face, dear. You are rather intimidating…”

Hashirama felt Madara’s glare bore through his skull.  
“If there’s anything you’d like to get off your chest, dear, I’m here for you.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Hashirama.”

* * *

Madara remained silent for the rest of the evening, far longer than Hashirama had initially expected. 

However, as the saying goes, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, especially when the man can’t cook for shit.

Hashirama had been watching Madara throughout the day, witnessing varying levels of atrocity which the latter attempted to consider ‘cooking’.

Feeling himself get a little hungry, he decided that it would be a good idea to start cooking dinner. Walking into the kitchen, he quickly shoved on his apron and began making the meal.  
Within about forty minutes, everything was cooling down, due to be ready any minute.

Hearing a shuffling by the door, the brunette turned to see Madara standing quietly in the doorway.  
“Hey… uh, what’s- What’s for dinner?”

Hashirama smiled softly, knowing in his heart he had broken him.  
“Sushi. Your favourite~”

He could see the inner turmoil in Madara’s eyes, and the brunette practically _relished_ in it. What’s better than seeing the man you love, crumbling under your power of seduction? Under your skills of temptation? Your-

“ _What_ is with that face you’re making? You’re not mentally talking about how _incredibly sexy_ you are again, are you? Because last time you did that, you started talking out loud in the middle of the street and, let me tell you, I am _still_ questioning the state of your mental health after that incident.”

Feeling the dark aura swell around him, Hashirama curled into a small ball on the floor.  
“I’m sorry… It’s only because I have a low self-esteem and a cruel boyfriend-“  
“ _Why do you get so easily depressed about everything?!”_

* * *

As intended, dinner caused the tension between the two to burn out, with Madara going on to eat all of his portion, as well as half of Hashirama’s.

When the two of them had finished clearing up, they retired to the living room, opting to watch an old movie on tv which, despite probably gaining many negative responses, was still available for viewing and still disappointing the few current audience members it had.

Hashirama had his arm stretched over the back of the sofa, Madara curled up next to him and ever-so-slightly leaning against the taller man.

The brunette felt a nudge again his side and craned his neck to look down at Madara.  
“Um… I’m sorry… for being a dick, I guess…” He sounded slightly pissed off, as usual, as if he had forced himself to apologise.

Chuckling, Hashirama gently pressed his lips to Madara’s forehead.  
“It’s okay… I’ve sort of gotten used to it, actually.” Grinning, the former began to pull away, but felt something grab him by the collar of his shirt.

Madara held tightly to the fabric as he pulled the other man closer, eventually leaning in a little at the last second to softly press his lips to Hashirama’s.

Smiling slightly against his lover’s lips, the brunette kissed back with enthusiasm before pulling away slightly.  
“You know I love you, right?”  
A deep blush spread across Madara’s face, the grumpy expression not fading.  
“Yeah… I guess.”

As they turned back to watch the film, Hashirama heard a faint mumble of, “Love you too”.  
He grinned to himself, knowing it to be true.


End file.
